Sous un ciel enneigé
by minipouce20
Summary: Concours OS d'Allocop sur le thème "Une recontre, une nuit" Attention Lemon ! Lors d'un séjour en montagne, Bella se voit enfermée dehors. Un beau jeune homme vient à sa rescousse ... Lisez et vous saurez la suite !
1. Chapter 1

_**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**_

**_Titre:_ _Sous un ciel enneigé_**

_**Auteur(s): Minipouce20**_

_**Bêta: Minipouce20**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ...**_

Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visiter cette page :

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

**POV Bella**

**Bella ! **Gronda Rosalie. **Profite de notre dernier jour ici. Je sais pas moi, va faire du ski.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous étions en vacances ici. Nous avions décidé, rectification, ma cousine Rosalie avait décidé de partir en vacances à la montagne. Je détestais le froid et l'humidité donc ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour moi. ''Quoi de mieux que de passer ses vacances d'hiver à la montagne'' avait-elle dit. Je n'avais pas eu le choix donc j'avais décidé de faire grève de toutes activités extérieures.

**Cela fait deux semaines que tu ne fais rien ou plutôt si : manger, dormir, lire. Tu es désespérante à la fin ! Si je t'ai amené ici c'est pour que tu oublies ce Jacob de malheur, pas pour que tu restes dans ton coin à te morfondre et à lire. Alors secoue-toi un peu où je te mets dehors.**

**Tu n'oserais pas, **affirmais-je mi-inquiète, mi-joueuse.

**Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?! **Fit-elle en levant les sourcils.

Je savais qu'elle en était tout à fait capable mais j'aimais trop la chaleur du chalet et la douceur de mon lit.

**Je ne bougerais pas !**

**C'est ce qu'on verra, **rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. **C'est au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins que j'agirais alors prend garde … **menaça-t-elle.

Puis elle partit, laissant la porte entrouverte.

…

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé de ma chambre sauf pour aller manger. Nous étions 19h, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Je lisais tranquillement quand tout à coup Emmett, le mari de ma cousine, débarqua dans ma chambre tout essoufflé, un air inquiet sur le visage, en criant :

**En rentrant de notre sortie au restaurant du coin, Rosalie s'est prise le panneau de bienvenue sur la tête. Elle ne bouge plus, allongée par terre. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? **Me demanda-t-il en me secouant par les épaules.

**Oh mon dieu, Rose !**

Je me levais et accourais à l'extérieur du chalet suivi de près par Emmett. J'ouvris la porte, descendais les quelques marches, parcouru deux – trois mètres et regardais sur ma gauche, en direction du panneau, mais rien. Pas de Rosalie. Je me retournais et vis Rose et Emmett rigoler, tout deux pliés en deux, se tenant les côtes.

**Je t'avais prévenu, Bells, **se moqua ma cousine.

Je me mis à courir vers la porte. Emmett me lança un manteau et referma la porte puis la verrouilla.

**Les portes ne seront pas ouvertes avant minuit alors bonne excursion nocturne … **me crièrent-ils à travers la porte.

**Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, ouvrez !**

Mais personne ne répondit. Je grelotais. Commençant à ressentir le froid – dont je n'avais pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant – je ramassais le manteau et le mis.

… 10 minutes après …

J'avais beau appeler, crier, taper de toutes mes forces sur la porte, personne ne répondait.

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et croyez moi celui que je vous réserve sera glacial, foi de Bella Swan ! **Hurlais-je, pointant du doigt la porte en face moi.

Je m'assis sur les marches et attendais.

… 10 minutes plus tard …

Toujours rien. J'étais toujours dehors. Je décidais d'agir mais au moment où je me levais, je glissais sur une plaque de verglas et me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air. Je vis quelqu'un s'approcher à vive allure.

**Tout va bien, mademoiselle ?**

_Wow ..._

Je n'avais pas quitté des yeux l'ange qui avait accouru vers moi quelques secondes plus tôt. Je crois que je n'avais même pas cligné des yeux, restant là, bouche semi-ouverte, abasourdie par la beauté de cet homme.

**Mademoiselle ?? **dit-il, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Il s'accroupit et se mit à ausculter mes yeux.

**Elle a l'air tout à fait consciente pourtant, **annonça-t-il pour lui même.

_Secoue-toi un peu ma fille ! Dit quelque chose !_

Je secouais la tête puis répondit :

**Euh … oui, je … je crois.**

**Bien. Vous avez l'air gelé. Que faites-vous dans le froid ?**

**Et bien, ma cousine et son mari ont décidé de rester seuls ce soir donc ils m'ont mis dehors.**

_Très glacé le plat ! Croyez-moi._

**Oh je vois.**

_Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, si ? En plus, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas totalement faux._

**Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Venez prendre un café, un thé ou quelque chose de chaud. Si vous restez là, vous allez finir par tomber malade.**

**Oh … euh.**

_Arrête de réfléchir ! Un dieu grec te propose un verre et un endroit chaud, fonce !_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il me relevait de ses mains magnifiquement grandes et puissantes …

_Adieu Sainte Prude ! Ce soir on fait la fête ! _Se réjouie la petite voix dans ma tête.

**C'est un inconnu ! **Rétorquais-je à haute voix.

_Zut, je n'avais quand même pas dit ça tout haut ?_

**Oh … désolé l'inconnu que je suis s'appelle Edward, **se présenta-t-il alors que j'étais encore dans ses bras.

_Et bin si, j'ai ENCORE pensé trop fort._

**Be … Bella. **Essayais-je d'articuler.

_Bravo ! _S'exclama la petite voix sur un ton ironique,_un mot sans bafouiller maintenant ?_

**Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Bella.**

Il affichait un sourire en coin.

_Le sourire le plus beau du monde … (soupire) Reprend-toi !_

**Hum, **soupirais-je, réponse destinée à la voix.

**Bien,** fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, **allons-y …**

J'étais toujours dans ses bras. On se fixait du regard.

_Quel magnifique regard. Des yeux verts … hum … absolument superbes comme sa voix d'ailleurs._

Je ne bougeais pas, j'étais trop bien dans ses bras.

_Oh c'est vrai … je suis dans ses bras … musclés … je me disais aussi que je sentais moins le froid._

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que pendant tout ce temps il ne m'avait pas lâché. Il dû s'en apercevoir aussi car il regarda ses bras, les retira de mon corps – comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé – et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en murmurant un **désolé**. Il se racla la gorge et m'indiqua la route à suivre d'une de ses mains.

**C'est par là.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'endroit indiqué. Nous pénétrâmes dans un bâtiment puis nous montâmes jusqu'au troisième étage c'est-à-dire le dernier. Il ouvrit la porte qui était verrouillée et il me fit entrer la première.

_Charmant ... très galant …hum ..._

Son appartement était magnifique. Spacieux. Classe. Essentiellement composé de couleurs claires comme du blanc, du beige et du blanc cassé ainsi que du noir et du marron foncé. Plutôt design et moderne. Il devait être fortuné.

**C'est une des maisons de vacances de ma mère. Elle aime beaucoup rénover de vieilles bâtisses , leurs redonner une seconde jeunesse.**

**C'est magnifique, elle a fait un travail remarquable. Elle est très douée, **commentais-je en donnant des coups d'œil un peu partout.

Mon regard se fixa sur l'adonis qui se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte en face de moi. Il était à couper le souffle. Il était grand, mince mais apparemment bien bâti (sa musculature apparaissait sous son pull moulant). Il avait de grandes mains.

_Arrête de fantasmer ! _Me réprimandais-je par la pensée.

_Mais non continue … _me contredit la petite voix.

Ses cheveux étaient couleur cuivré. On aurait dit qu'il sortait du lit tellement ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il avait un visage intéressant composé de deux magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre pendant des heures, un nez plutôt droit et des lèvres … qui t'appelaient, qui te suppliaient de joindre les tiennes.

**POV Edward**

Je l'avais amené jusqu'à mon appartement.

_Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?!_

_Oh ne fait_ _pas l'innocent. Avoue que ça te chatouille hein ?!_

_Faisons ce qu'on a dit : je lui offre un café, on discute et je la renvoie chez elle._

_Mais comment tu peux faire ça ? C'est un crime ! Regarde-la !_

Elle était magnifique. Une beauté naturelle. Très différente de celles avec qui je sortais en général. Cette différence me plaisait beaucoup. Elle avait les cheveux marrons, de magnifiques yeux de la même couleur, un corps de déesse. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Histoire de ne pas recommencer à penser à elle et à ce que je pourrais lui faire, je me mis en quête de trouver de quoi la réchauffer.

_Ton corps nu contre le sien fera l'affaire … _me souffla une petite voix provenant de ma tête. _Un peu de sport ne fait jamais de mal …_

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ses idées de ma tête et ouvris un placard dans ma chambre. Je pris deux couvertures et quelques coussins qui traînaient sur mon lit. Je revenais dans le salon, disposa une des couvertures à terre près de la cheminée allumée ainsi que les coussins autour et invita la jeune femme à s'assoir. Une fois la demoiselle assise, je l'entourais de l'autre couverture pour la réchauffer. Je la fixais un moment.

**Chocolat chaud ou café ? **Demandais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**Un chocolat chaud ne serait pas de refus. **Me répondit-elle de sa douce et mélodieuse voix.

J'entrais dans la cuisine et commençais la préparation. Trop distrait par des idées pas très catholiques envers la jeune femme, je poussais la tasse qui tomba et se brisa en mille morceaux. Bella arriva dans la cuisine, alertée par le bruit.

**Tout va bien ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**Oui, j'ai juste … **je me passais la main dans mes cheveux, signe de ma gène, tout en désignant la tasse brisée.

Elle se baissa et se mit à ramasser les morceaux.

**Non, je vais … aie ! **En approchant ma main pour prendre ce qu'elle avait déjà ramassé je m'entaillais un doigt. Je le retirais rapidement.

**Oh je suis désolée ! **S'excusa-t-elle. Elle me prit le doigt et le porta à sa bouche.

_Oh mon dieu ! Si elle continue je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler !_

Je me mis à grogner. Elle retira enfin mon doigt de sa bouche et me dit :

**Les bouts des doigts saignent toujours beaucoup pour pas grand chose mais ça devrait aller maintenant. Un petit pansement et c'est bon. **Annonça-t-elle en inspectant mon doigt.

_Bon dieu ! Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Ni de ce que ça avait provoqué chez moi ?_

Elle finit de ramasser les morceaux puis retourna au salon. Je n'avais pas bougé. Je restais là, fixant mon doigt, surement un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Je me ressaisis et finissais de préparer le chocolat chaud. Je revins au salon, le plateau dans les mains. Elle prit une tasse et la porta à ses lèvres qui, gentiment effleurèrent le bord de la tasse.

On se fixait un moment puis je me rapprochais gentiment de ces lèvres, sans que je l'ordonne, comme attiré par un aimant. Je commençais à l'embrasser. Elle ne bougeais pas, surement une conséquence de la surprise, puis elle me rendit mon baiser. C'était un baiser doux, agréable. Elle s'écarta, vrilla ses yeux dans les miens puis se jeta sur moi de manière très sauvage, m'empoignant par la cravate. Elle rapprocha son corps encore plus près du mien puis passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Mon corps réagit automatiquement. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras.

Elle était maintenant à califourchon sur moi, m'embrassant fougueusement. Mes mains, qui étaient placées sur ces hanches, glissèrent sous son pull et commencèrent à descendre … tout doucement … faisant connaissance avec son corps parfait qui irradiait sous mes caresses. Elles rencontrèrent un obstacle, le jeans. Je laissais donc mes mains reposées là. Ma bouche prit le relais.

Je me détachais à contre cœur de sa magnifique et délicieuse bouche, lui enlevais son pull et commençais un long chemin allant de sa bouche vers sa clavicule. Je l'entendis gémir de plaisir quand j'atteignis mon but. Je sentais mon corps s'embraser encore et encore à chaque seconde, la chaleur n'ayant aucune limite. Je sentais mon cœur battre si fort et si vite …

_Jamais aucune femme ne m'avait faire ressentir cela, ce bien être, cette envie ardente, alors qu'on ne fait que s'embrasser, se caresser, s'apprivoiser … Je veux plus ! Je veux plus !_

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées ou dans mes yeux qui la dévoraient chaque seconde, qui lui montraient sans gêne tout le désir que j'avais pour elle, elle enleva ma veste – qu'elle balança sans hésitation – et me poussa en arrière.

_Sauvage … hum … mais très douce à la fois. J'aime ça !_

Elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Chaque parcelle de mon corps dévoilé était parsemé de baisers, léché ou effleuré par ses lèvres si … hum … si magiques. Elle déboutonna le dernier bouton et avant même qu'elle puisse continuer sa douce torture, je me relevais en position assise, lui enlevais son t-shirt, lui reprit ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec urgence. Puis je fis descendre mes lèvres sur son corps en même temps que je la faisais basculer sur son dos. Je m'arrêtais un moment sur sa poitrine. Je voulais lui infliger la torture qu'elle m'avait fait subir. Cette torture bienfaisante.

Mes mains remontèrent sur son corps brulant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je fis passer l'une d'elles dans le dos de Bella. Soudain, elle se leva, enleva elle-même son soutien-gorge qu'elle balança de la même manière que mon veston un peu plus tôt, négligemment. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de mon cou et captura à nouveau mes lèvres. A bout de souffle, elle continua de déposer de tendres baisers au coin de ma mâchoire, dans mon cou et … sous mon oreille.

_Hum … mon point sensible … elle va me rendre folle !_

Elle s'affaira sur mon lobe d'oreille. Elle le mordillait, le titillait, le suçait… J'avais toujours était sensible à cet endroit mais jamais comme ça. Cette femme avait le don pour me mettre dans tous mes états. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait faire ailleurs, la sensation de bien être qu'elle pourrait me procurer … Je voulais plus ! Et comme un gamin capricieux, je la renversais et commençais à lui lécher les tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir. Je l'entendais gémir. Ce doux son m'excitait et m'incitait à aller toujours plus loin. J'entrepris de lui caresser son autre sein. Elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, les empoignant et les caressant sous l'effet du plaisir que je lui procurais. Mais je voulais toujours plus ! Cette petit bout de femme me rendait dingue !

Je poursuivais mon chemin à la découverte de son corps. Je descendais jusqu'à son nombril, fis le tour en un millier de baiser puis fis le chemin inverse, laissant cette fois-ci glisser ma langue suivant une ligne droite, passant au creux de ses seins pour finalement se loger dans son cou. Je fis lentement descendre mes mains qui allèrent directement déboutonner son jeans. Pousser par l'envie, je glissais ma main dans son jeans et remarquais qu'elle était déjà très humide. A la pensée de lui procurer autant de plaisir, mon corps réagit à nouveau.

Je me mis à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle et, lentement, dans un geste se voulant sensuel, je lui retirais son jeans. Arrivée au niveau des genoux, elle se redressa, retira son jeans et m'agrippa. Sa tête étant très proche de la mienne, sa bouche frôlant mon oreille, elle murmura :

**Je veux plus … je veux sentir tes mains sur mon corps, je veux sentir tes lèvres sur moi … mais je veux encore plus te sentir en moi … je te veux ici et maintenant !**

A ces mots, je ne pus retenir un grognement. Ma main glissa au niveau de sa petite culotte. Je laissais mes doigts effleurer son intimité à travers le tissu juste pour faire connaissance. Toujours accrochée à mon cou, je sentais son souffle chaud s'accélérer et ces petits gémissements résonner dans mes oreilles. C'en était que pure satisfaction, c'en était excitant …

**POV Bella**

J'en pouvais plus. Mon corps n'en pouvait plus. Je le voulais en moi. Je sentis sa main m'effleurer au niveau de mon entre-jambes. C'était très agréable et très frustrant à la fois.

_Hum ...c'est sur il veut ma mort. _

J'en pouvais plus. Je décidais donc d'accélérer les choses. Je me mis à lui retirer son pantalon. Il se laissa faire mais ce fut difficile car il me cherchait ... Il s'amusait à passer ses mains dans le moindre recoin de mon corps et s'attardait sur mes endroits sensibles. Chacune de ses caresses me provoquaient un courant électrique qui parcourrait mon corps s'en cesse.

Et là, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il retira de manière très sensuelle et provocatrice mon sous-vêtement ainsi que le sien. Il se rapprocha de moi, commença à m'embrasser puis me pénétra ce qui nous fit pousser un cri de plaisir. Il commença de long va et vient puis alla de plus en plus vite. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en moi ce qui nous procurait toujours plus de plaisir. J'avais le souffle court et saccadé.

Il était très doux - me donnant caresses et baisers – et très sauvage, ce qui me plaisait énormément, faisant augmenter mon plaisir toujours plus fort. Un long moment de pure plaisir ...

**Viens pour moi Bella**,me dit-il, **viens maintenant ! **

Ses baisers et ses paroles combinés aux caresses exercées sur mon bouton de plaisir qu'est mon clitoris, me firent jouir. Après quelques va et vient intenses, il jouit à son tour. Nous restâmes quelques instants dans cette position, savourant le plaisir que nous avions partagé et reprenant notre souffle. Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**POV Edward**

Au petit matin, je me réveillais au sol près de la cheminée, ayant en tête la merveilleuse nuit que je venais de passer. Je tournais la tête pour voir ma chère et tendre partenaire mais personne. Elle avait disparu.

_Elle doit être à la douche !_

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain quand une feuille de papier, posée délicatement sur la table, attira mon regard. Je la pris et la lu :

_**Sous l'effet de mes caresses, je sentais ton corps réagir, je sentais ton corps s'enflammer, je sentais ton cœur battre à toute vitesse et ça m'a procuré une jouissance intérieure telle que mon cœur et mon corps se souviendront toujours de toi !**_

_**Bella.**_

Elle était parti ! Ni une ni deux je ramassais mes affaires, m'habillais et courrais jusqu'au chalet où je l'avais trouvé le soir précédent. Je frappais comme un dingue mais personne ne répondit.

Elle était parti mais elle m'avait laissé des images et des sensations d'une nuit dont je n'étais pas près d'oublier !

FIN


	2. L'accident

**Sous un ciel enneigé**

_Salut à toutes et peut-être à tous !! Et oui, je reprends du service. Bonne année à tous !!!!!!!!!! Beaucoup ont reviewé – d'ailleurs merci pour toutes ces belles reviews encourageantes – et m'ont demandé une suite. Donc me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2 : L'accident

POV Bella

**Bellaaaaa ! **Cria Rosalie en tambourinant à la porte de ma chambre. **Tu vas être en retard. Allez lève-toi ! **

Je regardais mon réveil. Il n'était que 6h00 !

_En retard ?! Je commence pas avant 9h00 ! Pffff …._

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, Bella pour les intimes et … pour tout le monde d'ailleurs, j'ai 23 ans et je suis secrétaire dans une importante firme de prêt-à-porter de haute couture. J'habite avec ma cousine Rosalie et son mari Emmett, depuis que mon père à vu que tout c'était bien passé lors de nos vacances à la montagne c'est – à – dire depuis quelques années, dans une petite ville appelée Port-Angeles. Mais c'est pas tout les jours facile ...

Tout à coup, je sentis le drap glissé le long de mon corps. J'ouvris un œil et ne vis plus mon drap. Je suivi de mon œil ouvert le chemin qu'avait suivi le drap quelques secondes plutôt. Au bout de celui-ci, je vis une paire de jambe. Je relevais alors la tête et vis Rosalie me regarder, sourcils levés.

**Tu ferais mieux de te lever car il est déjà 8h45.**

**Quoi ?! **

Je jetais un œil à mon réveil.

_Et merde !!!!! Je vais être en retard !_

Ni une, ni deux je me levais d'un coup sec et parti en courant dans la salle de bain en prenant au passage un jeans et un tee-shirt. Une fois prête, je descendis prendre un petit déjeuné rapide puis je partis au travail.

**Une minute de plus et tu étais en retard ! **Me fit remarquer Tanya, la secrétaire d'accueil.

Tanya était une fille superficielle et méchante. Dès qu'elle pouvait se moquer de quelqu'un, le rabaisser, l'humilier, lui gâcher sa journée, elle le faisait. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'à elle. Elle n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie. Si elle était employée ici c'est parce que c'est sa tante qui dirige cette entreprise et que sa mère lui avait demandé une faveur. Bref, vous voyez le genre quoi ! Il n'y a pas pire potiche qu'elle.

Je passais devant son bureau faisant comme si elle n'était pas là et me rendais au mien. J'étais la secrétaire personnelle de la patronne. J'avais eu ce poste grâce à mes nombreuses heures de travail passées ici chaque été en tant que stagiaire.

Je passais une journée comme les autres. Je répondais au téléphone, essayais de joindre des gens de la haute couture, vérifiais les dossiers de ma patronne, … . C'était une routine assez confortable mais de plus en plus ennuyante.

Je levais le nez du dossier que j'étais entrain d'étudier et vis qu'il était déjà 19h46. Je rangeai mon bureau et me dirigea vers celui de ma patronne. Je frappais à la porte et entendis un ''entrez'', ce que je fis.

**Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je rentre chez moi. Je voulais juste vous rappelez que votre rendez-vous avec la styliste est dans un quart d'heure. **Dis-je.

**Merci Bella. A demain. **Me répondit-elle.

**Au revoir. **Finis-je tout en refermant la porte.

J'avais enfin fini ma journée mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne se termine pas. Oui, en effet, même si mon travail était ennuyeux, je préférais largement être à mon bureau. Là, au moins, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être une gêne permanente et je me sentais moins seule. Même si Rosalie et son mari m'avaient dit maintes et maintes fois que je ne les dérangeais pas, j'avais le sentiment d'être de trop. Et je détestais ressentir cela.

Je sortais maintenant de l'établissement, m'attardais sur le ciel étoilé et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Je montais dedans et mis le contact. Je traversais le centre ville et m'engageais dans les petits quartiers environnants. Je passais un premier quartier auquel je ne m'intéressais guère. Je m'engageais dans le second totalement perdue dans mes pensées quand tout à coup je le vis. Ce stop ! Je donnais alors un grand coup de frein et m'arrêtais juste à temps. Je regardais à droite : rien. A gauche : rien. Je commençais alors à démarrer quand je vis une voiture arriver à vive allure. Je stoppais net et commençais à crier des noms d'oiseaux à ce chauffard qui bien sûr ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Je continuais alors mon chemin maintenant énervée.

Quelques pâtés de maison plus tard, je vis se produire un accident et remarquais la voiture. C'était la même qui m'avait surprise quelques minutes plutôt. Évidemment ce chauffard ne pris même pas la peine de s'arrêter. Je me garais donc sur le bas côté et accourais jusqu'au véhicule accidenté.

Je vis alors une jeune femme, la tête toute ensanglantée, reposer sur le volant. Je vis une petite fille assise à l'arrière bouger légèrement, elle aussi était mal en point. J'appelais alors la jeune femme mais elle ne répondait pas. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de sortir mon téléphone portable et d'appeler les pompiers.

**Aucun réseau ! Ça sert à rien c'est truc là !**

Prise de panique, je courrais, non sans trébucher quelques fois, jusqu'à la première maison et tambourinai comme une malade à la porte. Quelqu'un ouvrit et je me mis à baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible tellement j'étais paniquée :

**Vite ! Jeune femme … sang … chauffard … réseau …**

**Stop ! Stop ! Calmez-vous ! Respirez profondément et reprenez calmement. **Me stoppa l'homme en face de moi en posant ces mains sur mes épaules et me montrant comment respirer.

Je me calmais alors et je reprenais en essayant d'être le plus claire possible.

**Une jeune femme à eu un accident ! Je n'arrive pas à joindre les pompiers …**

**Un accident ?! **Me coupa-t-il. Il courut alors jusqu'à la voiture et cria :

**Alice ! Alice réponds-moi ! Alice.**

Il se tourna vers la petite fille et lui dit :

**Ça va ? Ne bouge pas, je reviens, promis !**

Il se mit à courirvers la maison et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un téléphone porté à son oreille. Il était en pleine conversation et je devinais que c'était les pompiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les secours s'affairaient puis commencèrent à partir, les deux blessées à bord de l'ambulance. Je me tournais vers l'homme et vis qu'il avait un conversation plutôt animée avec un des policiers étant venu puisque il y avait délit de fuite. Je m'approchais.

**Calmez-vous monsieur. Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de voir votre sœur mais, comprenez-moi bien, vous ne pouvez pas prendre le volant dans cet état d'anxiété, c'est trop dangereux.**

_Alors c'était sa sœur ?!_

**Je peux vous y conduire si vous voulez. **Proposais-je sans trop réfléchir.

**La question est réglée. Merci mademoiselle. **C'est sur ces derniers mots que l'agent partit.

L'homme me toisa puis me dit sur un ton peu courtois :

**Allons-y.**

Nous nous rendîmes donc aux urgences.

L'homme était dans tout ses états. Il faisait les cents pas et débitait à une vitesse impressionnante des mots incompréhensibles d'un ton tantôt en colère tantôt paniqué. Au bout de trois heures d'attente un médecin vint à notre encontre.

**Comment va ma sœur ? Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Et la petite ? **Demanda l'homme anxieux en se levant précipitamment.

**Toutes deux sont hors de danger. Cependant votre sœur a les jambes fracturées et a reçu un sacré coup à la tête. Nous allons donc la garder en observation quelques jours encore. La jeune demoiselle n'a rien de grave, seulement quelques bleus dûs à la ceinture de sécurité. Vous pouvez aller les voir. **Invita le médecin en désignant une porte un peu plus loin.

L'homme se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte en question. Je ne bougeais pas, le regardant s'éloigner puis rentrer dans la salle.

**Vous pouvez rejoindre votre mari si vous voulez, madame. **M'annonça le médecin.

Je le regardais alors pendant quelques secondes puis réalisant ce qu'il avait dit je me mis à rougir furieusement et à balbutier :

**Ce … Ce n'est pas … Ce n'est pas mon mari ! Je ne suis que … son chauffeur.**

J'esquissais alors un sourire qui devait ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Il me fit un clin d'œil puis s'en alla sans prononcer un mot de plus.

L'homme sortit quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille à ses côtés. Il s'avança vers moi et m'annonça que l'on pouvait partir.

Durant tout le trajet, le silence régna. Arrivée chez lui, il se tourna vers sa nièce et lui donna des clés.

**Tiens. Attends moi à l'intérieur, j'arrive.**

La jeune fille, qui avait environ 14 ans, pris les clés et sortit de la voiture. Une fois l'adolescente à l'intérieur de la maison, l'homme se tourna vers moi et me dit froidement :

**Merci.**

Puis il sortit de la voiture. La jeune fille arriva en courant et annonça à son oncle :

**Je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange, ni mon pyjama. Tu peux m'emmener à la maison s'il te plaît.**

**On ira demain si tu veux bien, là je suis épuisé. **Lui rétorqua l'homme agacé.

Je me proposais alors de l'emmener.

_Mais pourquoi je continue ?? Il est près de 4h du mat' !_

L'oncle accepta, non sans râler, au bout de quelques minutes de négociation avec sa nièce. Elle monta alors dans ma voiture et nous partîmes.

**Je tiens à m'excuser de l'attitude de mon oncle. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, vous savez.**

**Oh tu n'as pas à t'excuser à sa place, **lançais-je maintenant sérieusement agacé par son attitude.

**Il a quelques soucis en ce moment, alors avec ça en plus …**

**Je comprends mais c'est pas une raison pour traiter les gens de cette manière !**

… Quelques minutes de silence inconfortable …

**Oh fait, moi c'est Carly, **se présenta l'adolescente de manière très enjouée, **la nièce d'Edward.**

_L'homme se prénomme donc Edward … C'est la seconde fois que j'entends ce prénom._

Après avoir récupérer les affaires de la jeune fille disons plutôt cinq valises de vêtements, deux de chaussures et une énorme contenant du maquillage, nous retournions chez ce fameux Edward. Je commençais à sortir les valises du coffre quand, tout à coup, je sentis une main passer sur le bas de mon dos. Étant penchée légèrement en avant pour attraper la valise posée au fond, mon pull était légèrement relevé. La main glissa rapidement à cet endroit – ce qui me provoqua un étrange courant électrique parcourant tout mon corps – puis se détacha rapidement de ma peau. Je ne bougeais plus. J'étais figée tellement la sensation de ce geste anodin m'avait surprise. Je sentis quelqu'un prendre appuis sur mon corps et je vis un bras passer sur ma gauche. Je sentis un souffle me brûler l'oreille gauche. Le bras attrapa la valise et le corps chaud qui collait le mien s'éloigna. Je me surpris à râler intérieurement. Je me tournais et je vis Edward près de moi. Il me regardais bizarrement.

_Avait-il, lui aussi, sentis ce courant électrique ??_

Il secoua la tête légèrement puis me jeta un regard froid, très froid …

_Non, impossible !_

Je pris la dernière valise et me dirigea vers la maison. Je rentrais et allais déposer celle-ci dans la chambre provisoire de la jeune fille. Elle me remercia et insista pour m'offrir un chocolat chaud.

**Acceptez … s'il-vous-plaît, **me dit-elle en faisant les yeux de cocker, **mon oncle fait les meilleurs chocolats au monde. Et puis …, **elle lança un regard plein de reproche à son oncle,** se serait une manière de s'excuser de son comportement ! Hein tonton ?? **finit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

**Euh … oui. **Dit-il, en se grattant le dos de la tête comme s'il était gêné.

Puis il s'affaira à préparer les chocolats.

**Bon moi je vais me coucher, je suis exténuée. Bonne nuit.**

**Et ton chocolat ?? **Lança Edward à Carly que manière trop insistante.

**Euh … non je suis très fatiguée. Bonne nuit !**

Puis elle partit. On entendit la porte se fermer.

Il se remit à la préparation du chocolat. Puis nous servis, la préparation une fois fini. Nous étions assis autour de la table de la cuisine.

… long silence gêné …

**Je ferais mieux d'y aller. **Annonçais-je.

Je me levais et commençais à partir quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer, un corps me heurter doucement dans le dos et une tête se poser sur mon épaule gauche.

**Ne pars pas … **me murmura-t-il de sa voix envoutante. **J'ai besoin de toi …**

Désappointée par ces propos, je bégayais :

**Be … be … besoin … d-de … moi ?? Mais … mais on ne se co … connait même pas ….**

**Ta présence m'apaise …**

Il fourra son nez dans mon cou. Unfrisson me parcouru le corps en sentant son souffle chaud se heurter sur ma gorge.

_Respire Bella ! Respire … Calme-toi …. Le pauvre homme est à bout de nerf, tu ne vas quand même pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité !_

**Moi c'est Edward et toi ?? **chuchota-t-il.

… **Bella …**, répondis-je en déglutissant péniblement, la voix de la raison m'abandonnant doucement.

**Enchanté, **murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser au creux de mon cou.

_Calme-toi … inspire – expire – inspire – expire … un homme malheureux … soit raisonnable !_

Il continua de m'embrasser du bout de ses lèvres tout en remontant vers mon oreille. Arrivée à la hauteur de celle-ci, il se mit à lécher mon lobe.

_Oh mon dieu … non non non non calme-toi ! Ressaisis-toi ! Bella ! Bellaaaa ?? BELLA TU M'ECOUTE ?!?!?!?!?!_

Je le repoussais violemment, pris mes clés de voiture et me dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la porte d'entrée. Il me retient par le bras et me dit :

**Attends ! Je … Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je te demande pardon mais s'il te plait reste encore un peu …**

Que pouvais-je faire devant cet adorable adonis ?? Rien ! Alors je retournais dans la cuisine et m'asseyais. Il fit de même. Nous parlions de choses assez personnelles comme notre profession, notre famille, nos envies, nos angoisses, nos rêves, nos déceptions, … Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme froid et distant qu'il avait été auparavant. Certes il ne souriait pas beaucoup mais c'était compréhensible : il se faisait du souci pour sa sœur.

Il été maintenant près de 8 heures du matin, je me décidais donc à partir. Je me levais et lui annonça :

**Je ferais mieux d'y aller.**

Je pris mes clés et me dirigea vers la porte une seconde fois. Il m'emboita le pas. Puis il m'ouvrit la porte. Je sortis sur le porche quand j'entendis sa voix :

**Tu es sûre de pouvoir conduire ! Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ??**

**Non ça va, je … **

Il captura mes lèvres des siennes et m'embrassa avec urgence. Évidemment mon corps réagi aussitôt et mes bras se positionnèrent au niveau de son cou. Il dû prendre cela pour un encouragement car il resserra notre étreinte, me souleva légèrement et me ramena dans la maison. Puis il me plaqua contre le mur juste à côté de la porte maintenant fermée. Une de ses mains glissa le long de ma hanche, m'accrocha au niveau du genou et me remonta la jambe, créant ainsi une friction entre nos sexes ce qui nous arracha un gémissement. Il commença à descendre dans mon cou en un millier de baisers. Sa main caressait ma hanche, laissant un tracé brulant sur celle-ci. Cette main remonta et glissa sous mon pull, jusqu'au niveau de mon soutien-gorge. Il faufila sa main en-dessous et commença à caresser mon sein.

Prise par une envie folle, j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes et fit remonter sa tête au niveau de la mienne pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il nous dirigea alors vers une pièce que je devinais être sa chambre et il ferma la porte avant de me poser délicatement sur son lit. Il continuait de m'embrasser quand je nous fis tourner de manière à me retrouver au-dessus. Il vrilla ses yeux dans les miens.

**J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu ! **Dit-il soudainement.

**J'ai la même impression …**

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, un baiser long et plein de désir. Mes mains commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Je me mis à califourchon et l'attira à moi en l'empoignant par le col, ramenant sa bouche à la mienne. Mes mains continuèrent à le déboutonner puis une fois fini je fis glisser ce bout de tissu. Il le retira entièrement. Mes mains se baladaient alors sur son torse. J'entrepris ensuite une longue descente de mes mains et déboutonna son jeans. Je fis glissais ma main dans son sous-vêtement et réalisais alors combien mon partenaire me désirer. Je retirais ma main et lui enleva son jeans. Je me remis à califourchon et l'embrassa. Je fis glissais une de mes mains dans son sous-vêtement et empoigna son sexe et commença de lent vas et viens. Il commençait à haleter sous l'effet du plaisir que je lui procurais. Cela m'excitait.

Je sentais sous ma main son sexe se raidir de plus en plus. Je retirais alors ma main ce qui lui arracha un soupir de mécontentement. Je lui retirais son sous-vêtement et m'approcha de son sexe. Je lui jetais un dernier regard qui se voulait aguicheur puis je me mis à lécher son sexe de tout son long. Je perçu alors quelque chose ressemblant a **Oh putain … **ce qui m'incita à continuer dans mon élan. Je le pris à pleine bouche cette fois-ci. Je commençais alors de long vas et viens, laissant trainer ma langue et le bout de mes dents à chaque fois que je me retirais. J'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer à une vitesse hallucinante. Il se cramponnait aux draps avec une telle force.

**Putain … ouh … Bella … oh mon dieu …**

J'accélérais alors la cadence. Au bout d'un moment, il me dit :

**Bella … arrête je vais … **

Je me relevais alors et il déversa le fruit de son plaisir juste après dans un mouchoir et me dit, d'un air joueur :

**A mon tour de jouer maintenant. **

Il me releva, me déshabilla et m'allongea sur le lit. Il se mit à me lécher les seins puis sa main descendit. Je l'arrêtais. Il ne comprit pas et me regarda, sourcils levés.

**Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me le fasse en retour …**

**Je sais mais j'ai très envie de te faire ressentir ce que tu m'as fait ressentir.**

Sa main se remit en chemin et atteignit son but. De ses doigts, il caressa lentement mon entrée ce qui me fit gémir de plaisir. Il me sourit, d'un sourire en coin.

_Wow … sexy … hum …_

Il fit entrer alors un doigt et commença son vas et viens, puis au bout d'un deuxième, en enfin un troisième.

_J'en peux plus … hum … c'est trop bon._

Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile ... Mon cœur battait à toute allure … Ses baisers m'enflammaient ... Ses doigts me procuraient un tel plaisir …

Tout à coup, il les retira. Je me surpris à soupirer de mécontentement comme lui un peu plus tôt puis il me pénétra, nous arrachant un petit cri de plaisir. Il commença alors de longs vas et viens. Nous étions maintenant en sueur, poussant des gémissements et des cris tout les deux.

**Bella … je vais pas tarder à venir … s'il te plait vient pour moi !**

A ce moment-là, un orgasme me submergea suivi par mon adonis. Nous poussions un cri tellement l'émotion était grande.

Il m'avait amener au septième ciel. Je reprenais mon souffle quand je me souvins d'où je le connaissais.

_Le séjour à la montagne il y a quelques années._

Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre …

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert juste en dessous._


	3. Le téléphone portable

_Salut à tous !! J'avoue que je poste pas souvent et je m'en excuse mais j'ai une vie très prenante et quand l'inspiration n'y est pas … on obtient de mauvais chapitres qui ne peuvent être publiés. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai été inspiré cette semaine donc voici la suite. Je tiens à remercier celles (et ceux s'il y en a) qui me lisent et celles (et ceux) qui laissent des reviews et me mettent en alert et en favorite. Je voudrais aussi encourager les non-inscrits à s'inscrire car cela à des avantages et que je pourrais ainsi leur répondre. _

_Avis : Je cherche une Béta-Reader pour cette ff (sachant que je ne poste pas souvent). Si vous êtes intéressé veuillez me contacter par MP merci !!!!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

POV Bella

Je dormais trop bien quand je sentis le lit bouger. J'ouvrais un œil. Le réveil en face de moi indiquait 8h36. Je refermais les yeux, j'étais paisible quand je réalisais l'heure. Je me levais d'un bon et commençais à rassembler mes affaires.

_J'aurais pu ranger hier soir. Ma chambre est un vrai foutoir !_

**Bonjour … **dit une voix de velours.

Je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas à avoir quelqu'un dans ma chambre, et je me tournais en direction de la voix.

**Edward !!! Qu'est-ce que vous … **et c'est là que je réalisais que j'étais dans la chambre de cet adonis à moitié à poil sur le lit. **… a moitié à poil dans mon lit miam … A MOITIE A POIL !!! Ohhhh ! Oh oui je me souviens maintenant !! **

Il se mit à rire.

**J'ai encore parlé toute seule, c'est ça ??** lui demandais-je en faisant un rire crispé ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

Un second rire.

_Génial ! Il me prend pour une folle et se moque de moi maintenant !! _râlais-je intérieurement.

**Tu étais tellement dans ton élément et tout à coup si perdu … Alors comme ça je suis ''miam''.**

Je passais de légèrement rouge à cramoisie.

**Je … **souris-je difficilement. **Je …, **je regardais le réveil. **Oh mon dieu, je suis en retard, je dois y aller.**

Je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse et j'ouvris la porte sous les rires du charmant homme toujours dans le lit. Je me rappelais la présence de sa nièce donc je sortis sur la pointe des pieds, chaussures en main.

J'entendis un **bonjour, bien dormi ??** venant de la cuisine. Je vis alors la jeune fille sortir de la cuisine, tablier et spatule en main. Je me sentis alors très gênée.

_Avait-elle tout entendu ?? En même temps avec tout le bruit que l'on a fait … _

**Euh … oui.** Arrivais-je a articuler.

**J'ai fait des crêpes, tu en veux ??** Demanda la jeune fille, un joli sourire sur le visage.

**Euh … non merci je dois y aller. **Refusais-je poliment. **Je vais être en retard.**

**Oh ok. **

**Moi j'en veux bien ! **S'exclama Edward qui avais enfilé un peignoir et qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

**Bonne journée. **Leur souhaitais-je.

**Bonne journée … **dit la jeune demoiselle.

Je commençais à partir quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'étouffer puis un **Bin quoi c'est vrai !**

Je n'y fis pas attention. Je montai dans ma voiture, démarrai et parti travailler en espérant ne pas être trop en retard.

POV Edward

J'étais réveillé depuis un long moment, je la regardais dormir. Elle était si fascinante.

Je me demandais comment elle réagirait ce matin, et surtout comment je devais réagir moi. Je n'en savais rien. Je n'étais pas du genre à avoir des histoires d'un soir, à faire des galipettes avec une inconnue, je me demandais alors comment devais-je réagir. Devais-je faire comme si cela n'avait pas été magique ?? Car oui cette soirée avait été magique, magnifique, merveilleuse, superbe. J'avais été fortement attiré toute la soirée mais je pensais que ce n'était que le coup du stress, je n'imaginais pas lui sauter dessus en rentrant. Comme si j'avais été attiré par un aimant puissant. Mon corps et mon âme l'avait désiré si fort …

_Je n'ai pas su me contrôler voilà tout ! J'ai été faible ! Je ne regrette pas certes mais je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi. Comment va-t-elle réagir face à cette situation ?_

_Devais-je faire comme si cela n'avait été rien ? **J'ai passé une bonne nuit avec toi mais cela n'était qu'une histoire** **d'un soir, aller dehors … **Non mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui sauter dans les bras, si ? **Alors mon amour comment vas-tu ce matin ...**non plus ! Rohhh … que devais faire ? Partir d'ici ?? Non je n'allais pas laisser une inconnue seule chez moi ! (soupire). _

Elle se leva tout à coup, ce qui me surprit fortement, et s'agita dans tout les sens.

Je fis alors le plus simple.

**Bonjour …**

Elle sursauta, se retourna, me fixa puis dit :

**Edward !!! Qu'est-ce que vous … **

_C'est déjà bien, elle se souvient de mon prénom. _

**A moitié à poil dans mon lit miam … A MOITIE A POIL !!! Ohhhh ! Oh oui je me souviens maintenant !! **

Je me mis à rire.

_Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle réagisse comme cela. Et le fait qu'elle exprime ses pensées à voix haute … (rire) … Alors comme ça elle me trouvait ''miam'' … (nouveau rire)._

**J'ai encore parlé toute seule, c'est ça ?? **me demanda-t-elle.

**Tu étais tellement dans ton élément et tout à coup si perdu … Alors comme ça je suis ''miam''. **Dis-je alors qu'elle était déjà bien rouge. Elle vira au cramoisi. Je ris de plus belle.

**Je …** **Je …** **Oh mon dieu, je suis en retard, je dois y aller.**

Elle s'habilla et sorti de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, chaussures en mains.

Je cherchais mon peignoir et rejoignis la belle jeune femme qui était en pleine conversation avec ma nièce.

**Moi j'en veux bien ! **Annonçais-je alors en entendant le mot crêpe, mot qui était accompagné d'une bonne odeur.

**Bonne journée. **Dit Bella en partant.

**Bonne journée … **s'exclama Carlie.

Je pris alors un bouchée de la crêpe que Carlie me tendait.

… **Tantine !**

Je m'étouffais avec un morceau de crêpe à l'entente du surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. Je la fusillais alors du regard.

**Bin quoi c'est vrai ! **Osa-t-elle me répondre en levant les épaules, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce n'était pas la fille à Alice pour rien celle là !

Après avoir bien déjeuné, je partis m'habiller et nous partions, Carlie et moi, rendre visite à ma sœur Alice, à l'hôpital.

J'avais passé ma journée à repenser à elle … et à la nuit que l'on avait passé. Je me demandais si je la reverrai ce soir … demain … un jour ??

_Arrête de te faire des idées, elle n'a aucune raison de …_

POV Bella

J'étais arrivée au boulot bien évidemment en retard, dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille, pas coiffée ni maquillée. J'avais donc passé une mauvaise journée, ayant droit toute la journée aux mauvaises blagues lancées par mes collègues au travail. J'étais rentrée épuiser par la nuit et ma journée au boulot.

Rosalie, bien évidemment, en rajouta une couche.

**Mais où étais tu passées ?!?! Je me suis fait du souci, d'ailleurs je dois appeler ton père pour le rassurer !**

**Tu as appelé mon père ?!!! **Hurlais-je à mon tour, totalement énervé maintenant.

**Bin oui !!! Que devais-je faire d'autre ?**

Rosalie saisi le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro.

**Bin regarde-la !! Les cheveux mal coiffés, pas maquillée, les mêmes fringues que hier … elle a passé la nuit dehors !! **annonça Emmett.

**Merci j'avais compris !! **Répliqua Rosalie.

**Avec un homme !! **Repris mon cher cousin.

**Non, **rit-elle, **enfin c'est Bella ! Notre petite Bella qui refuse de faire la bise à nos voisins masculins sous prétexte qu'ils n'ont ''aucun intérêts''. Notre petite Bella qui passe ces journées enfermées dans un bureau et qui le soir s'enferme dans sa chambre avec un ''bon bouquin'' au lieu de venir avec nous en boîte. Notre petite Bella qui a mis à la porte trois de nos amis que nous lui avions présenté sous prétexte qu'elle veut rester ''indépendante et non être sous les ordres d'un affreux macho pervers''. Notre petite Bella qui …**

Elle passa près de moi.

… **qui sent une odeur masculine !!! **Hallucina-t-elle. **Nooon … j'y crois pas … c'est qui ?? Hein ?? C'est qui ?? **dit-elle en posant le téléphone.

**Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !! **essayais-je tant bien que mal d'affirmer. J'avais toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse, malheureusement !

**Roh … Ne fait pas l'innocente et dis nous tout !! **Me dit-elle en me secouant par les épaules tellement elle était excitée par la nouvelle.

Emmett qui avait disparu jusque là, sans que l'on s'en aperçoive, revins et affirma :

**Hum … Je dirais un certain Edward qu'elle a rencontré lors d'un incident de voiture !**

Fort étonnées, nous tournions, Rosalie et moi, la tête vers Emmett qui arborait un magnifique sourire moqueur et plein de fierté à mon attention.

**Mais comment tu … **

**Je l'ai deviné !! **

**Impossible !! Comment le sais-tu ? **Demanda ma cousine.

**Bon ok … disons que ce fameux Edward a appelé du portable à Bella disant qu'elle l'avait oublié dans sa chambre ce matin. Je lui ai juste demandé où il avait connu Bella.**

**Ok ok j'avoue ! J'étais bien chez ce fameux Edward … Mais s'il te plaît Rosalie ne dit rien à mon père … s'il te plaît ??** la suppliais-je.

**Bien … mais sache que tout à un prix ! Y compris un mensonge à ton père ! **M'avertit-elle, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Elle reprit le téléphone, composa le numéro et rassura mon père. Elle lui dit que j'étais restée travailler tard et que je m'étais endormie. Puisque cela était tout à fait probable venant de ma part, mon père cru l'histoire de Rosalie.

Mon père, Rose et Emmett était maintenant rassurés, il me restait donc plus qu'à récupérer mon téléphone portable. Je retournais donc chez lui.

Je fus accueilli par Carlie qui était ravie de me revoir et que je pensais à remercier pour les crêpes qu'elle avait glissé dans mon sac. Et je retrouvais Edward dans sa chambre après avoir saluer Carlie qui partait chez une amie pour la soirée.

Je retrouvais l'adonis entrain de travailler sur son PC. Quand il me vit, il arrêta et s'approcha de moi. Il me salua. L'ambiance était bizarre. Il me montra mon téléphone qui était posé à côté de son ordinateur. Je le pris et commençai à partir sans oublier de le remercier de m'avoir prévenu quand il se colla à moi.

Nos corps étaient maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il vrilla ses yeux dans les miens. C'est à ce moment-là que je fondis sur place sous l'intense chaleur de son regard.

Sa main descendit lentement le long de mon dos tandis que sa bouche remonta de manière très tendre le long de mon cou en direction de mes lèvres. Je réagis automatiquement à ses caresses et je me collais à lui. Il s'attarda au niveau de mon oreille et joua avec l'élastique de mon pantalon. Je sentis des frissons si agréables et surprenants qui partirent de mon oreille jusqu'au bas de mon dos.

Ses lèvres savourèrent fougueusement les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur que je pus. Prise par un élan d'excitation, mes mains glissèrent sous son pull pour venir caresser son dos, sentir sa chaleur et coller mon corps contre le sien si cela est encore possible. La chaleur devenait alors de plus en plus intense à chaque seconde qui passaient.

Il enleva son pull. Nous étions a coté du lit, je le poussais légèrement sur celui-ci. Il se retrouva assis dessus et je lui empoignais le T-shirt, lui enlevais et l'embrassais avec empressement puis je l'allongeais. Je laissais trainer mes mains par-ci par-là puis je me retirais de sur lui et, debout devant, je commençais a enlever ma chemise doucement, un regard amusé et sensuel sur le visage. Il laissa échapper un magnifique sourire en coin. La petite jupe droite que je portais suivi. Je me retrouvais donc en sous-vêtement. Il retira avec empressement sa ceinture et ses chaussures.

Je me dirigeais alors vers le lit dans un déhanché sensuel. Atteignant le lit, je continuais mon chemin à quatre pattes d'un pas lent et provocateur. Je me retrouvais donc a quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Je l'embrassais avec urgence. Je me détaché difficilement de sa bouche et je le dévisageai. Je lui souris puis je commençais une descente le long de son corps, jusqu'à atteindre son jeans.

Je m'affairais à lui défaire le bouton avec la bouche ce qui lui fit un tant soit peu d'effet car il soupira de désir. Je mis une longue minute pour le défaire mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir déranger. Au contraire, il en était tout émoustillé. Je fis glissais le jeans doucement. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte était parsemée de tendres et chauds baisers. Le tissu, une fois éloigné de sa peau, atterrit parterre sans la moindre précaution. Je remontais alors par le même procédé que précédemment jusqu'à sa bouche en prenant soin de passer par son entre-jambe. Il réagit à mon passage.

Son érection était maintenant bien visible. Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa avec fougue. Il attrapa d'une de ses mains l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et le dégrafa. Il me le retira et le lança. Je le dévisageai alors et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage. Je me mis donc à descendre doucement laissant mes mains et ma langues caresser chaque parcelle de son corps si … hum, jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle : son sous-vêtement. Mes mains s'affairèrent à l'enlever doucement de manière à faire monter l'excitation à un niveau plus élevée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puis le bout de tissu atterrit comme le pantalon, sans ménagement.

Ma langue vient lécher son anatomie de tout son long, s'attardant sur la partie la plus sensible. Je pris son extrémité et seulement cela dans ma bouche et je me mis a le sucer et le mordiller doucement. Il gémit de plaisir. Je le cherchais un moment, le titillant. Je pris alors son anatomie entière dans ma bouche et je commençais a faire des vas et viens. Son souffle accéléra et je l'entendais de plus en plus fortement.

C'est à ce moment là que je me relevais et commençais à partir, a reculons, lui lançant des regards plus que parlant. Il grognât légèrement de frustration. Je disparus dans la salle de bain, laissant sur le passage mon dernier sous-vêtement : ma petite culotte. Je fis alors couler l'eau. Il pencha la tête puis il esquissa un sourire.

Il se leva et me rejoignit dans la salle de bain excité comme jamais. Je l'attendais sagement appuyée contre le lavabo, un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Il se faufila dans mon dos et m'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit. Ma respiration devint alors saccadée. Ses mains se positionnèrent sur mes seins et il se mit à les masser tendrement tout en continuant à faire descendre sa bouche le long de mon corps. J'en pouvais plus. Son corps si chaud sur le mien, ton souffle brulant sur ma peau, son touché divin, … tout cela me rendait folle.

Ses mains se mirent à descendre. L'une se faufila entre mes jambes et il s'aperçut de l'ampleur de mon désir. Il me murmura à l'oreille : **Tu es aussi humide que l'eau qui est entrain de couler** puis suça ses doigts mouillés par le fruit de mon excitation. Je défaillis.

Je me dirigeai vers la douche et entrai, suivi de près par Edward. Je me collais à lui, mes mains l'enlaçant au niveau de son cou. Nos deux corps étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre. Je l'embrassais avec frénésie. Emporté par le désir, il me plaqua contre la paroi de la douche et me rendis mon baiser. Il attrapa mes fesses et me souleva légèrement. J'enroulais automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Nos deux intimités se touchèrent ce qui nous arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il entra en moi. De plaisir, il bascula sa tête en arrière. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches et il commença de long vas et viens. Il commença a bougé des hanches ce qui m'arracha de petits et discrets gémissements. Il accéléra le rythme.

Une vague de plaisir m'envahit alors. Je me mis à crier son nom. Il me suivit.

Il m'embrassa alors, se retira de moi. Nous nous douchions et finissions la nuit dans son lit.

_J'avoue que c'est un court chapitre mais bon j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ^^. Je voudrais mettre en place un petit jeu : dans votre reviews (si reviews il y a) j'aimerais que vous me donniez un mot que je devrais mettre dans le prochain chapitre. Ce mot peut-être n'importe lequel. C'est un petit défi amusant dans lequel je devrais essayer de placer ces mots le plus naturellement possible dans les chapitres suivant. Qui sait cela pourra changer le plan de l'histoire que je m'étais fixé et prendre une dimension plus … sympa ^^. Alors à votre imagination !!!!!_


End file.
